Past Comes Back To Light
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: The past is hard to forget. That seems to be true whenever Kelly starts to reappear in Phil's life after he broke her heart. You'll always remember the past. That seems to be true whenever Jon starts falling once again for his best friend whom he has a past with. Kelly/Punk/AJ/Dean
1. Old Meets New

**AN: _So excited about being back on the FF world. I hope you all this new fic that I have cooked up. It took some serious planning and I am planning on making this one of the best fics I have ever written. I am hoping of doing the task of completing a multi-chaptered story. _****_I am working with two of my OTPs here and working with my favorite current love square. That being...Kelly/Punk/AJ/Dean. _****_Just to let you know: K2 will be Kelly Blank, Punk will known as his real name, AJ will be AJ Lee, and Dean will be known as his real name. Just wanted to clarify that so there will be no confusions. I don't know why, but I like using the guys' real name and the girls' ring name/nickname._**_  
_

* * *

_**Past Comes Back To Light  
**__-Old Meets New-_

* * *

"I can't believe that I am back in a WWE arena," Kelly Blank said to herself. She was back in town to visit some of her close friends of the WWE. Her good friends, Brie and Nikki Bella called her up when they knew she was going to be in town and they wanted her to come visit them. Kelly wasn't going to lie, she really did miss her friends, but there was someone in particular that she didn't miss. She was going to everything that she could to make sure that she avoided him.

All the superstars and divas had to do a double take when Kelly entered the arena. Last time that they had saw her, she was a blonde. Now, she was as gorgeous as ever with her dark hair and new change in style of clothes. Kelly got rid of all the girly, bright stuff she owned, and she changed it up with more edgier, dark clothes with her darker make-up. After her departure from the company, she decided that it would be a good idea to change everything that was associated with her in the company. No more blonde hair, no more bright and girly clothes, and no more bright make-up.

Her attitude had even changed. She was still nice like she was when she was working for the company, but she had more of an edge. The brunette wasn't going to let people walk all over her like she had in the past. She felt like that was why she was stuck in all the situations she was in before. The former diva's champion also watched out for what guys wanted to have a shot with her. Ever since she changed her attitude and her ways, it seemed like people were starting to genuinely respect her.

She smiled as she walked down the hallways, trying to find Brie and Nikki. If only her former WWE family knew how much she changed. Especially _him._

* * *

"Phil, what are you looking at?" AJ Lee asked her boyfriend of a couple a months. "I have been talking to you for the past couple of minutes but you have been in your own little world." AJ knew that Phil was in his own little world, but she was oblivious that her boyfriend was staring at his ex who just past them a few minutes ago.

Phil shook his head to get out of his gaze and focused his attention back to the current diva's champ. "I'm sorry." Phil was sorry, but it wasn't for the reason that AJ thought. He knew that AJ thought he was sorry that he wasn't listening to her. He was actually sorry for checking his ex-girlfriend out in front of her. AJ wasn't aware that Phil was looking at his ex-girlfriend, but he still felt bad regardless. Here he was in a relationship with one of the nicest females he has ever met and he is checking out his ex right in front of her.

"It's alright." The petite brunette got up and gave her a boyfriend a hug. "I got to go. I have a match next." AJ grabbed her diva's title and headed to the gorilla to get ready to go out for her upcoming match.

Phil was going to try to get some exercises in before six man tag match. He knew that it was going to be hard, especially with someone clouding his mind. He couldn't help it though. She looked so much better than when they were together. The blonde hair was gone, her clothes were different, and the way she looked in general was different.

He knew one thing: he needed to find _her. _But one problem, he wasn't needing to find his current girlfriend.

* * *

"Oh my god, Kelly!" The Bella Twins exclaimed in unison. Brie and Nikki jumped onto Kelly and gave her a huge hug. Kelly wasn't going to lie, she did miss seeing the goofballs known as the Bella Twins almost everyday. It was nice to be able to see them again, she thought to herself.

"Hey, guys." The brunette bombshell said. "How's it going?"

"Awesome!" Brie jumped up and hollered. She flashed Kelly her left hand, which had her engagement ring on it. "I am officially engaged. I am so happy." Kelly looked at Brie and screamed. She knew her and Brian had been dating a long time and if anyone deserved it, it was Brie. While Kelly was friends with both of the Bellas, Kelly and Brie had a closer relationship than Kelly and Nikki did.

"I moved in with John," Nikki said. "There was a lot of drama involved with me moving with him, but we have it all worked out."

Kelly gave Nikki a hug. "I am so happy for you and John." Kelly was genuinely happy for her friends, but she was so dying on the inside to at least have a piece of what they had. She didn't have a boyfriend right now and Brie and Nikki were all serious with the men in their lives. Everybody thought that Kelly was going to be the first out of the three to go down the aisle, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I'll be back," Nikki said. She went and gave Kelly a hug. "I told John I would go meet him before his match. It was nice seeing you again Kells. Hopefully, you'll be here by the time that I get back."

"I might be," Kelly responded. "You have fun with John now." Kelly was excited that it was just her and Brie now. Sure, it she talked to her on the phone every now and then, but it was better to be able to see her best friend in person. Her and Brie had so much to catch up on.

"Alright, now that it's you and I alone, what did you want to do?" Brie asked her best friend. "Did you want to talk, go to catering, go and see some other people?" Brie knew she struck a nerve when she said 'other people.' She wasn't talking about people, it was more like a person.

"I want to stay and talk to you."

"Alright, that's fine." Brie responded. "What did you want to talk about? Why don't we start with how much your appearance has changed."

Kelly laughed. She knew it was only a matter of time before Brie mentioned how much she has changed. "Well, after everything that happened, I just wanted a change." She wasn't lying when she said that, she was being completely honest."

"That's understandable," Brie responded. "I'm hungry. Did you want to go with me to catering and we talk some more over there?"

"Yeah, sure." Kelly got up and followed Brie to catering. She was really hoping that a certain somebody wouldn't be there. "If I see him there, I am bolting. Just saying."

* * *

Phil was waiting in catering, waiting for AJ so they could hang out for a little bit before he had his match. He had proceeded to some exercises while AJ had her match, but that didn't seem to work out to well. He had a problem, he had someone on his mind. The bigger problem was, the person on his mind wasn't his girlfriend.

If things couldn't get worse, the person on his mind was walking with one of the Bella Twins to catering. He couldn't get over how good she looked. It made him start thinking that he made the worst mistake doing what he did to her. The straight-edge superstar couldn't resist, he needed to talk to her. That seemed to be his mission right then.

When he was making his way towards her, he noticed that the Bella Twin she was with had motioned that he was right there, thus making her turn around to see him. Whenever she saw him, she took off like a bat out of hell. He quickly followed suit, making his fellow wrestlers wonder what in the world was going. "Wait!" He hollered. She stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Why are you following me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

She did have a good point. When he broke her heart, he told her that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. But yet, here was right in front of her after basically stalking her to get his attention. "I just wanted to say hey." He mentally slapped himself in the head for that one.

"You followed me all the way out of catering to say hey?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," She responded back. "If you don't mind, I am going back to meet my friend back in catering."

"Kelly..."

* * *

AJ couldn't believe it. She was watching her boyfriend socialize with his ex-girlfriend. She had been around whenever she saw Phil chase after her. AJ was told that Phil would meet her in catering and she got looked at stupidly when all her fellow wrestlers were watching him chase his ex-girlfriend. She wanted to pull what her character did onscreen and through a temper tantrum.

AJ went over to Phil was with his ex-girlfriend. "So, you have me meet you in catering so I can see you talk to your ex-girlfriend?" AJ looked at Phil with her crazy eyes. To say that she was mad was the understatement of the century.

"I'm sorry we haven't met yet," the other woman said. "I'm Kelly. You must be AJ. I see you on TV every week. Girl, good job on taking the diva's division where I left off."

AJ was mad. First this girl is talking to her ex-boyfriend and now she was talking about taking the diva's division where she left off. Last time AJ checked, she didn't remember Kelly contributing anything to the division other then smiles and laughs. AJ ended up being the one who saved the diva's division when she became the poster girl for it.

"I'm sorry, but where you left off?" AJ asked, a snarl on her face. "You didn't contribute anything to the division. I am the one who is carrying the division on my shoulders right now. Unlike you, I can actually wrestle and have the fans behind me without having to be a slut."

"Little girl," Kelly started. She couldn't believe that this 95 pound little girl was running her mouth at her. "At least when I was in the company, I wasn't being shoved down people's throats. I may have a lot of people hate me, but at I hardly recall a time where they said I was being shoved down everyone's throats."

"You know what?" You're not even worth fighting with." AJ left, pissed off. Phil wasn't too far behind her. She knew that she shouldn't have overreacted, but she was pissed that some slut was trying to pick a fight with her and was talking to her boyfriend. She was just ready to get this night over with.

* * *

**AN: _I know, no Dean in this chapter. I just wanted to go ahead and let the drama begin for this story. Holy crap, if it's this bad with three of them, imagine four people colliding in this story. Alright, I hope you all enjoy the beginning of this dramatic love square fic._**


	2. Kelly Can't Escape Drama

**AN: _I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the love on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's nothing special, but I hope you find something interesting about it. It really didn't take that long to write this chapter. That's what happens whenever you have stories planned out. __  
_**

* * *

_**Past Comes Back To Light  
**__-Kelly Can't Escape Drama-_

* * *

Kelly was sitting her motel room, going through her twitter to see if any of the superstars or divas had exposed the fact that she was backstage at a WWE event. She was pretty sure that somebody was leaking the fact that she was there. And, to her luck, there was a mention of her. It was a picture of her and AJ fighting with Phil in the middle of them. She wondered how in the world somebody got a photo of them three backstage.

She knew exactly who she was going to go see. The brunette put her uggs on over her sweatpants and put her pink hoodie on over her tanktop. She stormed off with her keys and phone in hand and went to confront who she wanted to confront. _'They are so going to face my wrath.' _Kelly thought to herself; thinking about the person whom she wanted to confront.

The former diva's champion went to room 212 and knocked on the door. When the door opened, the straight-edge superstar appeared, a scowl on his face. He was relaxed with his girlfriend AJ, and he didn't want to be interrupted. But, when Phil saw that it was Kelly standing before him, the scowl changed to a look of intrigue. "Kel, what are you doing here?"

Kelly showed Phil her phone. It was picture that she found on her mentions on her twitter. "Want to explain this picture to me, Phil?" She knew it was either Phil or AJ who had mentioned she was there because both of them were pissed at her whenever they left the show Monday night.

Phil looked down at the picture, then back up at Kelly, a confused look on his face. "I thought you wanted to keep the fact that you were backstage at a WWE show a secret?" Kelly nodded at him, saying yes. "If you think I did this, I didn't. Everyone saw you there. How do you know that it wasn't someone else who saw you?"

"Cause everybody respects me enough to keep a secret that involves me." Kelly pushed opened the door further, to reveal a sleeping AJ on the bed. "I bet it's that psycho girlfriend of yours." She pointed in the direction of AJ, "She has it out for me."

"Kel, do you hear yourself?" Phil chuckled in amusement. "You sound paranoid. Just because AJ and you got into a confrontation doesn't mean that she would tell everybody that you were backstage."

"Whatever." Kelly rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm still betting it's her, regardless of what you tell me."

"Why is this photo such a big deal anyways?" Phil asked, curious at the situation. "So, the world knows that you were backstage at a WWE show? What's wrong with that?"

"I swore to my fans that I would never go back to anywhere that a WWE show was at," Kelly answered. "I just feel like a hypocrite because I said one thing and did another. I just didn't want it to get out."

"I guess, I can understand that." The straight-edge superstar looked back at AJ, who was starting to stir. "I need to get back to AJ."

"Alright, I'll see you around sometime." Kelly went to give Phil a hug, but he backed away. "Why did you back away from me for? I thought you liked it when I hugged you?"

"We shouldn't do this."

"Do what, Phil?" Kelly asked. "All I did was give you a hug."

"I know, but I don't want AJ to freak out if she wakes up because we're touching." Phil didn't mind Kelly touching, as a matter of fact, he cherished those few seconds he had to touch the brunette. He just got the third degree from AJ Monday night when they left and he wasn't in the mood to get bitched out again by the petite woman. "I'll just talk to you later." With that said, Phil shut the door right in Kelly's face.

* * *

The next morning, Kelly went to the airport so she could go home back to Jacksonville, Florida. She wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed her time hanging around the superstars and divas. Especially Brie, since that was her best friend. As a matter of fact, since Brie and the roster had a couple of days off, Brie and her fiance, Brian Danielson were going with Kelly back to Jacksonville to hang out with her for the time they were off.

"Hey, Kels!" Kelly heard someone scream her name. She knew that voice all too well. It was Phil Brooks, in the flesh. "Are you going to talk to me or just keep on walking away from me?"

Kelly turned around, giving Phil some of the most evil eyes she could give. "What the fuck do you want?" She didn't really want to talk to someone who was willing to shut a door right in her face.

"Language, dear." Phil laughed, hoping to get at least a smile from Kelly. But, he continued to get the evil eyes instead. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is that a crime?"

"Considering the fact you shut a door right in my face yesterday, I'd say yeah, it's a crime to talk to me."

"I'm sorry about that." Phil was as genuine as he could be. He felt bad about shutting the door right in Kelly's face, but he didn't want to risk AJ seeing them talking again. "I just didn't want AJ to catch us talking again. I didn't want to get the third degree from her again."

"Where is AJ anyways?"

"She left with Kaitlyn. They were going to hang out the next couple of days." When Phil was answering Kelly, he felt like he was being watched. So he turned around, and he was right. He was being watched by AJ's best friend, Jon Good. The Shield member and the straight-edge superstar didn't like each other. Jon always hated Phil because he thought that Phil was the one who took AJ away from him. Phil looked back at Kelly, who clearly looked uncomfortable with what was going on. "Sorry, Kel. Anyways, Brian invited me to come to Jacksonville with you guys because he didn't want to be the only guy there."

"Oh, great." Kelly rolled her eyes. "So glad that Brie and Brian told me that you were coming along." Kelly took notice of how intense Jon was looking at Phil. "What in the hell is going on with you and Jon? He has done nothing but stare at you like he wants to kill you."

"He's upset with me because I apparently stole AJ from him," Phil answered. Kelly nodded her head in response. He wanted to elaborate more on the story though. "The thing is, I had no idea that him and AJ were still together whenever we got together. AJ basically dumped him for me."

"Okay, gotcha," Kelly responded. "Speaking of AJ, will she be okay with you coming to Jacksonville? Especially since she hates my guts."

"She doesn't exactly know that you'll be with us."

Kelly nodded her head and rolled her eyes. She was going to figure out how she could spend the next three days with her ex-boyfriend. Especially since she was still in love with the man. _"I am so screwed.' _Kelly thought to herself.

* * *

**AN: _Let me know what you think. __  
_**


End file.
